Digimon: Second Coming
by Keeper Of Lost Souls
Summary: [On Hold] The D Reaper is back, and it means business. Can our heroes defeat it a second time? And will A new friend be able to help? R&R and expect many crossovers as this story progresses.
1. New Age of Chaos

Chapter One: New Age of Chaos 

After the battle with the D-Reaper, everything went back to normal. September came and the tamers all went back to school. Then Takato found the digital gateway in Guilmon's hideout. That's when things took a turn for the normal the tamers had come to know since they became tamers. Guilmon was back eating his bread. Terriermon was still being too arrogant for his own good. Renamon was living easy and helping Rika out with whatever she needed help with. Impmon was still his old wisecracking self. Everything was normal. No one even expected what was to come.

Karu had known his destiny for quite some time. Given his digivice some time ago, he knew he would one day have to fight alongside the tamers to defeat a familiar enemy. He was told that his digivice came from an alternate reality, where humans could become digimon through a process called "Spirit Evolution". He was also told that his spirits were special. Not because they were different, but because they were both classified as human spirits. It was explained to him that most digidestined who have the ability to spirit evolve have a human spirit and a beast spirit. That is why his spirits are unique. He was also told that there were two digimon that were living versions of these spirits fighting in yet another dimension. Though he didn't know it yet, Karu would soon be following a path much similar to that of those two digimon.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed activate!" Rika used the card to speed Renamon up in order to defeat the recently bio-emerged Toyagumon. With a few quick moves and a cry of "Diamond Storm!" Toyagumon was easily defeated.

"Nice job Renamon." Rika told her partner after the battle. There hadn't been many bio-emergences since the D-Reaper had been defeated. The most interesting thing that had happened since the D-Reaper was the new arc sent into the digital world to get their partners once more. Then again, there was the incident with Locomon and Parasimon, but that's a different story.

Rika and Renamon were just about to leave and go back to Rika's house when suddenly a digital field appeared again. When Rika looked and saw who came out of it, she couldn't believe it. There, in front of her, stood Leomon. But there was something different about him. He had an odd trait to him. It kind of reminded Rika of the Jeri clone that the D-Reaper had made. She just brushed it off as nothing until Leomon let out a cry of "Fist of the Beast King!" as a flaming lions head came flying at them. Then she knew that this wasn't Leomon. Luckily, Renamon had gotten her out of the way just in time.

"Renamon, let's show him who's boss! Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" And with a bright flash, Renamon was digivolving.

"Renamon digivolve to! Kyuubimon!" And with that Kyuubimon leapt toward Leomon with a fierce cry of "Dragon Wheel!" as her attack left Leomon without an arm. But just as they thought they had won, his arm regrew; first as a red mass, then as an exact replica of his arm. Then Rika realized what he was. He wasn't a digimon. He was an Agent D-Reaper!

Rika and Kyuubimon kept fighting, but to no avail. Every time they got a good hit on the ADR Leomon, he regenerated. Then, just as they had almost given up hope, they heard a cry of "Spiking Strike!" as a large bug-like digimon attacked the ADR Leomon. Amazingly, this attack defeated the ADR Leomon. Then the new digimon stood up and looked at Rika and Kyuubimon and they looked back at him. They didn't know who he was, but they were about to find out.

Rika pointed her D-Arc at the new digimon. "Stingmon. Insectoid digimon. His attacks are Spiking Strike and Moon Shooter." Is what she read off of the D-Arc. Then, in a bright flash of swirling light, Stingmon was gone, and in his place stood a kid, about Rika's age. Rika and Kyuubimon both stared in amazement, unable to believe what they just saw. Then the kid walked over to them.

"Hi. I'm Karu." Was what he said as he extended his hand to Rika.

"I'm Rika." She replied, but didn't shake his hand.

"You're one of the digimon tamers!"

"How do you know about the tamers?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, I'm glad I got here in time."

"Do you know what that thing was?"

"It was an Agent D-Reaper. The D-Reaper you defeated managed to preserve a part of itself and it's memories. Now it has found a way to make exact copies of the digimon it has seen. Don't be surprised if you see one of your friends destroying the town because it won't be him, it'll be an ADR."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I'm supposed to know. I was chosen to help in the fight against the new D-Reaper. I was given powers from an alternate dimension in order to help you and the tamers fight. Now the time for me to help has come. If we don't defeat the D-Reaper this time around, the world as we know it could be destroyed."

"Then I guess we'd better call a meeting of all the tamers to fill them in."

"Good idea Rika." And with that, they left to inform the other tamers of the new events that were uprising.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the first chapter. As always. Reviews are welcome and much appriciated.


	2. A Heroes Path

Chapter Two: A Heroes Path

Rika called the others and told them about what had happened with the Leomon clone. They all decided to meet at the park at Guilmon's hideout. When they had the meeting, there was only one question on all of their minds: How can Karu become a digimon? He explained about there being different dimensions and how his abilities came from a digital world parallel to their own. He told them it was called "spirit evolution" where they use digimon spirits to become those digimon.

They all decided, since it was getting late, that they should all head home for the evening. Karu said he would patrol the streets, seeing as how he didn't have anywhere to go, but none of them would have it. To their surprise, Rika offered to let him come to her house. She didn't want to admit it but in the short time she had known him, she had grown fond of Karu. Shortly after their battle with the D-Reaper, Ryo and his family had moved to India and she hadn't heard from him since. After a while she finally gave up on him. _Who needs him anyway? I'm perfectly fine on my own._

Rika's mom and grandma were more than happy to have Karu stay with them that night. Karu was happy to be staying with them too. He didn't want to admit it, but he, too, had grown fond of Rika in the short time he had known her. All they said to each other was "Good night" as they went to bed.

While Karu was sleeping, a strange digimon invaded his dreams to tell him something. It came to tell him of his destiny.

_Karu…Karu…?_

_What? Who's there?_

_I am here to tell you about your destiny._

_Who are you?_

_The digimon sovereign sent me._

_And you are here to tell me about my destiny?_

_Yes. You have a great power within you, Karu. You mustn't be afraid to use it._

_I will always do all that I can in order to defeat my enemies._

_That is only part of what you must do, Karu._

_What else must I do?_

_Have faith in your friends and compassion for them._

_But I don't have any friends. The tamers are the closest things to friends I've got._

_Yes. In time they will be the best friends you could ever hope to have._

_But I hardly even know them._

_In time you will. Have faith, Karu. Have faith. Have faith. _And he woke up with those words echoing in his head.

He heard footsteps, someone was running. Then he heard the familiar "beep beep" of his digivice and he knew it was time for action. He got up quickly, just as Rika opened the door to tell him a new digimon had bio-emerged. She saw that he was ready and with a nod, they were off. They met the others at the bio-emergence point and got ready for battle.

"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" The tamers said in unison.

"Guilmon digivolve to! Growlmon!"

"Renamon digivolve to! Kyuubimon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to! Gargomon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Stingmon!" and with that, Karu had become Stingmon.

They all stormed into the digital field to see who their new enemy was. When they saw who it was they just stood there, dumbstruck. There before them stood Growlmon. But how was the thought that ran through the tamers minds. But Karu knew how. It was the D-Reaper, using its memories to create replicas of the tamers digimon. He also knew that defeating this replica wouldn't be easy, and he was right.

"Dragon Wheel!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Spiking Strike!"

Once the smoke from their attacks cleared, there stood the evil Growlmon, without a scratch on him. With a fierce yell of "Pyro Blaster!" the evil Growlmon had all four digimon on the ground. Now the tamers were thinking _How can he be this strong? _But Karu was thinking _I need to become stronger!_ Then it hit him. He remembered that when he got his spirits, he was told of a way to switch between them in times of need.

"Slide Evolution!" He said to himself. Then he bellowed it. "Slide evolution! Exveemon!" and with that, a new digimon was born! Exveemon! He then stormed into battle to defeat the evil Growlmon.

'Vee Punch!" Exveemon yelled as he landed several blows on Growlmon. This only slowed Growlmon down as he retaliated with a swift "Pyro Blaster!" Exveemon managed to deflect it, but it was too close for comfort.

"You have no chance of defeating the D-Reaper. Not even the last attempt succeeded!" Growlmon said emotionlessly. "Now the D-Reaper is stronger than it was before. You don't stand a chance!"

"That doesn't mean I won't try! Vee Laser!" Exveemon bellowed as he shot his laser at the evil Growlmon. This, amazingly, managed to defeat him, but he managed to say, "This was a hollow victory, Exveemon! There will be more like me! You cannot win!" before he dissolved into the red data that he was comprised of. All the tamers and their digimon couldn't help but stare at Exveemon, having been Stingmon not long before.

Rika pointed her digivice at him and read off the data it gave her. "Exveemon. Dragon-type digimon. Vaccine. His attacks are Vee Punch, Vee Kick, Critical Punch and Vee laser." She saw it, but she couldn't believe it.

"That sounds right to me." Exveemon said with a grin. They still couldn't believe it.

Takato was thinking _I know that digimon from somewhere._ Then it hit him. "You're from the TV show!"

"Technically I'm not. But you're close. My Exveemon spirit and Stingmon spirit are based on the same Exveemon and Stingmon that were in the TV show. You see, the TV show was also a separate reality to your own. That's where the dimensions I was telling you about come in. My spirit evolution ability comes from one dimension while my spirits are based on digimon from a completely different dimension."

"Does that mean you can become Paildramon too?" Takato asked eagerly.

"If I can, I can't do it yet. But maybe someday." Then Exveemon reverted and became Karu again. "C'mon. Let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving!" And with that, they all went to Takato's family bakery.


	3. The Power of One

Chapter Three: The Power of One

After the first bio-emergence, everything was quiet. They day went by without a hitch. No more D-Reaper, no more battles, just a cool, calm day. After everyone left Takato's family bakery, they headed to the beach, where Karu just stood by and tinkered with his D-Tector. They all tried to coax him into coming into the water with them, but he said he wasn't really a swimmer.

After a long and leisurely day, the tamers and Karu all went home. Seeing as how Karu still didn't actually have a home to go to, he was still staying at Rika's house. No one seemed to mind. In fact, most of them seemed to enjoy the fact that he was there. He was pleasant company. The only thing that they found that was odd about him was he didn't really seem too interested in getting to know anyone. He would talk to them while he was there, but he never really seemed to care about what they were saying.

That night, before he went to bed, Rika asked him about his digivice and about why it was so much different from hers. He simply replied "It's different because it is the kind the digidestined in the other dimension use." She figured that that was a good enough answer and she just let it drop at that. She then went to bed. He, too, went to bed and had another strange visit from that digimon.

_Karu. Karu, can you hear me?_

_What do you want this time?_

_You must open yourself up to these people. One day you will need them not only as allies, but also as friends. There is no power greater than friendship._

_Why am I even here? I think that they could take care of this on their own. It seems pointless for me to help where I'm not needed._

_You are the chosen one, Karu. The fate of the world rests in your hands._

_I don't belong here. I don't even know these people._

_In time you will. You are the chosen one. You will be the one who will save all the worlds._

_All? Don't you mean both?_

_There are many worlds out there that you do not know about. Karu, you will be the one to save this, and countless other worlds._

_How can I do that? I have two champion level spirits while the tamers can become mega level digimon whenever they want to._

_Your abilities will develop over time. For now, you must do all that you can to protect them for they will do the same for you._

_One question: Who are you?_

_You shall find out when the time is right. Farewell, Karu. You have the power to save worlds. Use it, and there is nothing that can stop you._

Karu awoke to a bright light outside the window. He looked at a nearby clock, which read 4:30 AM. _What could be going on this late _he thought. Something was definitely happening, and he knew that he would need to help if it was a new ADR clone.

He got ready and rushed out the door toward the light. When he got there, he saw a silhouette of a digimon, but he couldn't make out the actual digimon. In any case, he got ready for the worst and prepared to spirit evolve. Then, the digimon came out of its shadow and Karu could see it clearly. He couldn't believe who he saw.

"It can't be. You're me!" He looked at the digimon that had appeared. It was an exact copy of Exveemon!

"I'm not you. I'm so much more. You cannot defeat the D-Reaper. The D-Reaper has surpassed even the power of the digimon Sovereign. Prepare to be deleted."

"Never! Execute! Spirit Evolution! Exveemon!"

"If you think you can beat me with your Exveemon spirit, then you truly are a fool."

"We'll see about that! Vee Laser!"

The clone Exveemon took the attack head on. When the smoke cleared, there stood the clone Exveemon, unscathed.

"Is that the best you've got? The D-Reaper will reign supreme over all worlds. There is nothing that can stand in its way now! Vee Punch!"

The attack sent Exveemon hurdling into a nearby building. Before he even had a chance to recover he heard a bellow of "Vee Laser!" Which sent him back even farther. Then, before he knew it, he heard shouts of "Foxtail Inferno", "Gargo Barrage" and "Pyro Blaster!"

"Pathetic digimon. You are no match for me! Prepare to die!" And with that, the clone Exveemon shot several vee lasers at the digimon, including the real Exveemon. The digimon all reverted to their rookie forms, while Karu reverted to a human again.

"Prepare to die! Vee laser!" With that the clone Exveemon shot a vee laser at the tamers, which sent them crashing into a nearby building. Luckily the attack missed. It was the shockwave that caused them to fly into the building. This sent Karu over the edge.

"I haven't been here too long, but I have come to know these people and digimon as my friends. One thing I will not stand for is seeing my friends getting hurt when I know I can do something about it. I know I can defeat you, and I'm not going to allow this to go on any longer! Prepare to be deleted!" And with those words, Karu started to glow as a fractal code cluster appeared around his hand. "Execute! Fusion Evolution! Paildramon!"

"Oh, how nice. Another digimon form. Pick any form you'd like. There is no way that you can defeat me. You will be deleted in the name of the D-Reaper!"

"I swear to you right now that if I die, I'm taking you with me!" And with that, Karu charged into battle. Let's hope he's strong enough to defeat this new threat.

I know you all hate me for leaving the story here for now. I promise the next chapters will come quickly, and I guarantee a spin off of this story in another category. The spin off will include Karu and one of the tamers, but not his/her digimon. I'm letting people guess at all these things and ask any questions about the story. If you have a guess or want to ask a question, either E-Mail me directly or post your guess/question in your review. Thanks for reading Digimon: Second Coming to this point and look forward to the next chapter soon. Oh, and a hint as to the spin off: Read the beginning carefully. It has some hints as to what the spin off will be. There is one that will give it away if you know what you're looking for.


	4. Fading Glory

Chapter Four: Fading Glory

The battle had seemed to go on forever, with neither nether Karu nor the D-Reaper gaining any ground. Every time Karu got an attack off on the D-Reaper, it seemed to do little, if any, damage. The D-Reaper, however, did manage to wear Karu down, though it still couldn't defeat him. It seemed that they were at a stalemate.

"Just give up. There is no way you can defeat me this time. It's over. Humans and Digimon must be deleted." The D-Reaper said in a heartless tone.

"I will never give up. Desperado Blaster!" Every shot just bounced off of the evil Exveemon.

"This battle is pointless. It shall now be ended. Chaos Inferno!" With that, the D-Reaper created many cannons all around Paildramon.

With that, Paildramon was engulfed with dozens of fireballs. Once the fire subsided, Karu lay where Paildramon once stood.

"Pathetic human" Exveemon said as he approached Karu. "Did you really think you stood a chance against me?"

"I thought it was worth a try," Karu said as he tried to get up.

"A useless effort" Exveemon said as he picked Karu up by the neck of his shirt. "Prepare to die. Vee laser!"

Karu felt the attack hit him head on. He also heard a scream, but it wasn't his own.

"Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!" All three of the tamers yelled.

"Guilmon matrix digivolve to…. Wargrowlmon!"

"Renamon matrix digivolve to…. Taomon!"

"Terriermon matrix digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"

"Trinity burst!" All three ultimates yelled as they all attacked Exveemon with their combined powers. This attack was powerful enough to defeat him, and he dissolved into the shapeless red goo that he had originated from.

All the tamers ran to where Karu had fallen. He was still breathing, but just barely. Rika was the first one to his side.

"Karu! You're gonna be ok. We've gotta get you to the hospital." Rika sounded scared.

"It's too late. It was meant to happen like this. I leave the last of my energy to you, Rika. You'll know when it's time to use it." And with that, Karu's body started to glow. When he stopped, all that was left was a small white orb.

"K. Karu. I swear, we will get revenge for you. The D-Reaper will be destroyed!" Rika said this with a renewed passion. With that, her and the tamers went off into battle once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karu was in a place he had never seen before. It was like a void, nothing as far as he could see. Then a gate appeared in front of him. This gate made him curious, so he approached it. When it opened, he saw what looked like the shadows of people inside of it. Then it felt as if a wealth of knowledge flowed into his mind. He knew things now that he didn't before, but he didn't understand any of it.

_In time, Karu, you shall learn what all of this means. For now, take these swords. Where you are about to go, these will help you greatly._

_Where am I going?_

_A place where you can help._

_But my friends need my help._

_In helping here, you will also learn a way to better help your friends. Soon, you will have enough power to defeat the massive evil that is going to shadow the universe._

_The D-Reaper?_

_The D-Reaper is only part of the darkness. There is something much worse that you will have to face. These swords will help you on your journey. Use them, and there will be nothing that can stop you._

With these final words, Karu received two brilliant white swords. The odd thing about them was that in the hilt of both of them there was a hole. It was as if something was meant to be put there.

All of a sudden there was a blinding light, then Karu was in what looked like the ruins of a city. The swords were now in two sheaths, which were positioned in an X on his back.

"Where am I?" Karu wondered out loud.

"You're in the city of Midgar." A voice said from behind Karu.

Karu turned around to see a man with spiky blond hair looking back at him. "And you are?"

"My name's Cloud. Why are you here?" Cloud said defensively.

"I really don't know. I was told that I was needed here." Karu still seemed confused.

"Who are you?" Cloud still didn't seem to trust Karu.

"My name's Karu" Karu wasn't sure about Cloud, but he decided not to worry about him.

"Why are you wearing those swords on your back?"

"They were given to me before I came here."

"Who sent you?"

"I really don't know."

"Are your intentions good?"

"Yes."

Cloud went on questioning Karu for quite some time. Karu answered every question honestly, but Cloud was still unsure about him. Unfortunately, he didn't have any time to think about his distrust toward Karu. Several Shadow Creepers attacked them both.

Cloud drew his sword instantly and started fighting them. Karu soon followed/ Karu surprised himself with how well he could handle his swords. With just a few well-placed swings, Karu had defeated several of the creatures. Cloud had also defeated several of them. When it came down to the last two, Karu and Cloud both swung their swords and with that final effort, both creatures had fallen.

"Not bad." Cloud said to Karu.

"Not bad yourself." Karu said back to Cloud.

"What happened to this city?" Karu asked.

"About a year ago it was hit by a meteor. This meteor carried Jenova. Jenova, combined with experiments conducted by the ShinRa Company, created the super SOLDIER, Sephiroth. When Sephiroth found out how he was created, he began to hold a grudge against the ShinRa Company, then against the world. He tried to destroy the world. Luckily, myself and some of my friends were able to stop him. All this destruction happened at that time." Cloud explained to Karu.

"Wow. This Jenova and Sephiroth seem dangerous." Karu replied.

"They were. Luckily, Sephiroth was killed at the end of a battle a year ago. However, we have lost track of the remains of Jenova."

"This is why I was sent here. I was sent here to help find the remains of Jenova. I promise, I will help you find the remains." And with that, both Karu and Cloud set off in search of Jenova's remains.

Ok. Here's the first crossover. Yes, I said first. I plan on hitting many animes during the course of this story. Any guesses as to the next one? There was a hint in this one that is a dead giveaway, if you interpret it right. It was right around the time that Karu died in the digimon timeline. Any guesses can be posted in reviews or e-mailed to me. Happy guessing and look forward to the next chapter, hopefully sooner than this one.


	5. Qui mortem invitavit, Sephiroth

Chapter Five: Qui mortem invitavit, Sephiroth

Karu and Cloud had been searching for what seemed like months for the remains of Jenova. While they were searching, Cloud trained Karu to use his swords more effectively in case he ever needed them, which he did quite often. The closer they got to finding the remains of Jenova, the more frequently they were attacked. Karu had gotten quite skilled with his swords.

Their journey had lead them to the rubble of the ShinRa building. Though they didn't expect to find anything there, they went inside to look anyway. When they reached the top of the building, they found just what they expected to, nothing. Then out of the shadows stepped a cloaked figure with a small box in his hands.

"Who are you?" Cloud said holding his sword out.

"I am the one who will bring this planet to its knees. I am one of the many people created in the likeness of the one called Sephiroth. My name is Kor and I am your worst nightmare." And with that Kor ran out of the building closely followed by Cloud and Karu.

They chased him past a large building and followed him as he climbed to the top of another building. When they got to the top he was standing there, open box in his hand.

"With these cells from Mother I shall create a new Sephiroth. And even if you defeat me, this isn't the last of Mother. And you'll never be able to find out who has her." And with that Kor started to absorb the Jenova cells into himself. Cloud charged at Kor but when he got there, Kor wasn't the one standing there. The one standing in his place was Sephiroth.

---

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" The three tamers yelled in unison.

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to…. Wargrowlmon!"

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to…. Taomon!"

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"

"Impmon Mega Digivolve to…. Beelzemon!"

"Trinity Burst!" Wargrowlmon, Taomon and Rapidmon yelled in unison as they combined their powers to attack the D-Reaper.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon used his attack on the D-Reaper at the same time. They're attacks did do some damage, but the D-Reaper recovered almost immediately.

"Chaos Inferno!" The D-Reaper created dozens of cannons, which spewed fireballs at all of the digimon. The only one left standing was Beelzemon, although he didn't look very good.

"We can't let this thing beat us!" Takato yelled!

"We have to win!" Henry got ready to fight.

"For Karu…" Rika said with a mix of emotion and rage.

"Charge!" Takato said as the digimon got up for one last battle.

---

Cloud was slashing at Sephiroth at lightning speed but Sephiroth was able to block every blow. Then Cloud slashed and Sephiroth moved out of the way, causing Cloud to stumble forward. Cloud quickly turned around to face Sephiroth when he saw Sephiroth's sword heading for him. Cloud brought his swords up to block but the force of the impact sent Cloud flying off of the building and crashing through the side of another. This left Karu alone to face Sephiroth.

Sephiroth charged at Karu, sword ready. Karu braced himself as Sephiroth's sword connected with Karu's. Karu dodged around Sephiroth and retaliated, but Sephiroth managed to block. They exchanged some blows, then Sephiroth sent Karu flying back into the side of the building directly beside the one they were on. Karu crashed through the building and landed hard on the floor. Sephiroth was about to follow Karu into the building when Cloud appeared from behind him and went after him again.

Sephiroth and Cloud fought with fury, but they were too evenly matched. Then Cloud decided that it was time to finish the battle. Cloud used his ultimate attack on Sephiroth, the Omnislash. Cloud managed to hit Sephiroth many times, but amazingly Sephiroth survived it. What was worse was that the energy Cloud used in the attack ripped a hole between that dimension and another. All three of them looked through the hole and Karu recognized it instantly. That dimension was the ones with the tamers.

_Rika…_ Thought Karu. Just then, Sephiroth managed to get through the tear and away from Karu and Cloud. Both of them tried to follow Sephiroth, but the portal closed before they could get to it. Karu thought _I have to go back. I have to help them. _But he knew that there was very little chance of them getting to Sephiroth.

---

The tamers digimon had been fighting the D-Reaper valiantly, but it still had the upper hand over them. Every time they got a good attack in on the D-Reaper, it would use its Chaos Inferno against them and knock them back again. They were going to Biomerge when all of a sudden a bright light appeared above them.

"What is that? A bio-emergence?" Takato was staring straight at the light. He then saw a figure float out of it and to the ground. The figure then walked toward them. They backed away after seeing his sword.

"W-who are you?" Henry stammered. The man didn't say anything, he just kept walking towards them. He then drew his sword, continuing toward them. At this point they knew he wasn't their to help. He was just about to attack when the D-Reaper decided to open fire again. This caught him off guard and he was knocked backwards. He recovered quickly and proceeded to destroying all the cannons. Then he continued toward the tamers.

"Who are you?" Takato yelled at the man.

"My name is Sephiroth. I've come to take revenge on the world, but not this world. I guess this world will have to do." And with that, Sephiroth charged at the tamers again. Their digimon managed to stop him, but he was too powerful for them to defeat, especially at the weakened state they were at. All of them were at their rookie forms because they had run out of energy. They were helpless to stop him.

Extra points for the person who can translate the title of this chapter


	6. Showdown of Fate

Chapter Six: Showdown of Fate

Karu and Cloud were fighting ruthlessly against each other, or so it would seem to most people. In reality, they were trying to emulate the power created when Cloud fought Sephiroth so they could reopen the gate between the dimensions. So far it had proven useless. Without Cloud using Omnislash he couldn't emulate that power and if he did use Omnislash, he would have to target Karu and he knew Karu couldn't survive an Omnislash. They couldn't reopen the portal. Then, Karu had an idea. A risky idea, but one that just might work.

"Cloud, I want you to use Omnislash on me." Karu sounded nervous as he said this.

"I can't. You can't survive that." Cloud said in a tone of defeat.

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't. In any case we're out of options. If it does work, I still have a green material orb so I can heal myself if I make it through… And if I survive."

"Are you sure about this, Karu?" Cloud sounded just as nervous as Karu at this point.

"I'm sure. Do it." Karu then put the hood to his cloak up and put his swords into their sheaths on his back. He then stood there, ready for Cloud's attack. Cloud lunged at him and started attacking. After 15 or so hits, Cloud jumped into the air and proceeded to finish his attack. The last blow hit Karu head on, knocking him backwards onto the ground. Amazingly, his plan had worked. Cloud had gathered enough power to rip yet another hole between the dimensions. Karu also managed to survive the attack, but just barely.

Cloud took out a green materia orb and placed it in his sword. Then he pointed it at Karu and used the _Curaga_ spell on him, healing him back to full health. Karu then stood up and ran through the portal before it had a chance to close. Cloud also tried to make it, but the portal closed just as he got to it. Karu was on his own.

---

The tamers had fought hard against Sephiroth. All of their Digimon had fallen against him, almost being deleted. There seemed to be little hope for them.

Sephiroth walked up to the tamers. "Tell me, which one of you wants to die first?" Sephiroth said arrogantly. Then he put his sword to Takato's throat. "Maybe you? No. You?" He then put his sword to Henry's throat. "No. Ah, yes. You. You shall be the first one I kill." He then put his sword to Rika's throat.

He pulled his sword back and then started to thrust it at Rika, but then they all heard a voice yell "Stop!" Sephiroth stopped just short of penetrating Rika's chest. He then turned around to see someone in a cloak.

"So, you want to die first? So be it!" and with that Sephiroth lunged at the cloaked figure with his sword.

The cloaked figure then proceeded to draw both his swords and block the oncoming attack. Sephiroth and the cloaked figure fought furiously, nether of them gaining any ground over the other. Then Sephiroth caught the cloaked figure off guard and knocked him into a nearby building. Sephiroth jumped at this opportunity and dashed at the cloaked figure. Just as he recovered, Sephiroth started attacking again. He didn't have enough energy to block Sephiroth's attacks and somehow Sephiroth managed to destroy one of his swords. Then Sephiroth knocked the cloaked figure back into a wall and stuck his sword through the cloaked figures shoulder.

"You're going to become part of the planet soon and so are all of them." Sephiroth pointed at the tamers and their digimon. "When you become part of the planet, you will also become part of me. Before you die, tell me what is most important to you? Will you give me the pleasure of taking it away?"

"You fool. There is nothing that isn't important to me!" The cloaked figure then pulled Sephiroth's sword out of his arm and slashed his sword at Sephiroth. Sephiroth stepped backwards out of the way before the cloaked figures sword had a chance to hit him. The cloaked figure knew that he didn't have the energy to continue fighting, and so did everyone else. Sephiroth knew he would be able to win this battle soon, and the tamers knew that this mysterious warrior that had come and had fought for them would soon fall. Then Rika had an idea.

"Hey!" Rika yelled as loud as she could. Both the cloaked figure and Sephiroth looked over at her. She then threw a white orb to the cloaked figure. Both he and Sephiroth lunged toward it, but the cloaked figure got to it first. He caught it and quickly placed it in the slot in his sword. His sword then started to glow a brilliant white as he felt a power enter his body that he had never felt before. He then lunged at Sephiroth and proceeded to attacking him very rapidly.

It looked like the cloaked figure was moving at speeds almost faster than the speed of light. After about 15 slashes the cloaked figure absorbed the power of the sword into his fist, the sword dissolving. He then took one last lung at Sephiroth and punched him hard in the stomach, causing what appeared to be the white outline of a person to exit his body.

Sephiroth just stood there, a large black wing having extended from his right shoulder. With the final words "I cannot be killed." Sephiroth covered himself in the wing and dissolved into nothing more than many black feathers. The cloaked figure then collapsed to his hands and knees on the ground, having run out of energy from the battle.

The tamers all ran over to the person who had just saved their lives and helped him to his feet. Then Henry said, "We wanna know who you are so we can thank you properly."

The figure then stepped back and lowered his hood. Their jaws all dropped when they saw who it was. They just couldn't believe it.

---

Sorry for the delayed update. Had a major writers block for a long time. Next few chapters should come relatively fast because I have a lot of them planned out already. And if you were wondering, I referred to Karu as the "Cloaked Figure" for the latter half of this chapter because, even though we all knew who he was, the tamers didn't. That was just my way of telling you the tamers were completely clueless to who it was. Now you have to wait till the next chapter to see their reaction.


End file.
